1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hanging ornament, and more particularly to a hanging ornament for color painting having two-sided painted ridges integrally formed on two opposite surfaces of a substrate and protruding with different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stained glass is an attractive decoration. However, traditional techniques for making stained glass are complex and require use of hazardous materials so is not suitable for home crafts. Further, traditional stained glass crafts are substantially two-dimensional.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional hanging ornament for color painting has a substrate (7), multiple base ridges (81), multiple base recesses (82), and a hanging hole (9). The base ridges (81) are formed on the substrate (7). As the substrate (7) is pellucid, the base recesses (82) are delineated by the base ridges (81) to facilitate users painting therein and the base ridges (81) may be stained black or other color. The hanging hole (9) is formed through a top position of the substrate (7). After users paint in the base recesses (82) and the paints in the base recesses (82) are dry, a hanging ornament for color painting is completed.
With reference to FIG. 5, to make a portion of the base ridges (81) stand out from the rest of the base ridges (81), manufacturers additionally provide a decorative element (83) to correspond to a highlighted base ridge portion (84) of the hanging ornament for color painting. For example, the base ridges (8) outline flowers and birds, and the highlighted base ridge portion (84) outlines a bird over a lower end. The decorative element (83) can be mounted on the highlighted base ridge portion (84) by a mounting means. With reference to FIG. 6, the mounting means has pins formed on an inner surface of the decorative element (83) and pinholes respectively formed in the recessed surface (85) within the highlighted base ridge portion (84). With reference to FIG. 7, the mounting means may apply adhesive to adhere the inner surface of the decorative element (83) to the outer surface of the highlighted base ridge portion (84). Similarly, to facilitate uses to paint the decorative element (83), the decorative element (83) has multiple decorative ridges (84′) and multiple decorative recesses (85). The decorative ridges (84′) correspond to the highlighted base ridge portion (84) on the substrate (7) so that users can paint in the decorative recesses (85) delineated by the decorative ridges (84′).
However, it takes an additional mold for such conventional hanging ornament for color painting to produce the decorative element (83). The decorative ridges (84′) of the decorative element (83) also needs to be printed to highlight the decorative recesses (85) to be painted. As far as the overall production procedures are concerned, the hanging ornament for color painting and the decorative element (83) require different molds for production and more than one printing steps to print the base ridges (81) of the hanging ornament for color painting and the decorative ridges (84′) of the decorative element (83) in addition to more material used for the highlighted base ridge portion (84). Besides, the assembly of the hanging ornament for color painting and the decorative element (83) are loose, easy to fall off, and visually poor due to uneven and discontinuous connection thereof, and the base ridges and the decorative ridges of the hanging ornament for color painting are on only one side. Hence, complexity of production procedures, reduction of material, appealing look and user's convenience of the conventional hanging ornament for color painting can be further refined.